


Fear

by RedTeamShark



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Blackmail, Gen, Made Up Gameplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin wasn’t about to admit to being afraid of a little midnight horror gaming. Not in front of Geoff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to http://bunceglackbooshglaowbip.tumblr.com/  
> Inspired by: http://media.tumblr.com/0c1ed0f601b6b37ab0b21198ec34e415/tumblr_inline_muzvp2PN2Q1s51uv7.jpg

“Come on, man, I just need like two more achievements to perfect it, and I don’t want to go through the entire campaign again to get them.” Geoff held up two copies of Dead Space 2, grinning widely. “We’ll set up both TVs in the living room to make it even easier, and Burnie and Gus agreed to get on and play with me. Matt was gonna be our fourth, but he had a kid thing pop up tonight.”

“But Geoff, it’s almost midnight…” Gavin gestured to the clock, as if the older man for some reason wouldn’t believe him.

“And? Don’t be a bitch, it’s Friday night.”

The British man was stuck there. He didn’t have any plans for the next morning, even. Sighing, he went to get his television, Xbox, and game controller from his room. “Grab your headset, too!” Geoff called after him, “Griffon’s going to bed soon!”

“You could at least help me carry this stuff…” Gavin grumbled as he carefully set the pile of electronics down, unwrapping cords from around his neck. Once he had his system set up and was online, Geoff put a game disk in each console. Gavin settled himself onto the far end of the couch, accepting the multiplayer invitation from the man on the other side of the couch.

Gavin was not, strictly speaking, a fan of horror games. He didn’t particularly mind them when he was playing in the middle of the day, in a well-lit room, with no one around to see him jump at every scare or catch him becoming more hidden behind the protection of pillows and blankets with every bit of frightening imagery. But playing in the middle of the night? In a mostly dark room? Especially with someone else in the same room? Not his cup of tea. Still, he felt like he owed it to Geoff to help him—he was spending six months at a stretch living in the man’s house, after all. Besides, it was just a couple of achievements and then he was done.

Somehow, ‘just a couple of achievements’ stretched out into ‘just one more mission’ for about three hours. Gavin found himself jumping frequently on the couch, letting out almost inhuman noises of panic—even when the same scare got him at the same time as they replayed missions. Each startled jump sent him further and further to the left on the couch, away from his TV and towards the supposed protection that Geoff could offer him.

On the other end of the couch, Geoff was wholly unaware of Gavin’s advancing, focused on the game. Frequent shouts of ‘you bitch, you dumb bitch!’ left his mouth as he was killed on-screen, as well as foul-mouthed retorts to the good-humored trash talk Burnie and Gus provided in their headsets. It wasn’t until he felt feet on his lap that he looked up, slack-jawed with confusion. When had Gavin moved over from the other side of the couch? Why was he putting his feet on Geoff’s lap?

Another scare on screen made the Brit jump, squeaking in terror as he nearly climbed into Geoff’s lap. He held his controller up to his face as if that’d somehow shield him from the monsters in the game, pressing himself tight to Geoff’s arm.

“Gavin, what are you doing, shoot!” Gus cried over the headsets.

“There’s nothing to shoot at!” Gavin retorted, nearly yelling in Geoff’s ear.

“Well, Gavin’s dead.” Burnie intoned dully as the notification popped up on the screens. “What were you looking at?”

Geoff laughed suddenly, causing another jump from the Brit. Gavin’s legs fell over Geoff’s lap, knees bent up to give the older man space for his controller. “He’s looking at my monitor because he’s—“

Gavin dropped his controller, slapping a hand over Geoff’s mouth and fighting the urge to pull it away when the tattooed male immediately licked his palm. “Shut up!” He hissed, using his other hand to cover his mic, his controller now completely forgotten.

Over the headset, Burnie and Gus were torn between demanding to know what was going on and demanding that the other two resume playing the game. The confusion of shouting over the headset did nothing to ease Gavin’s panic.

Finally, Geoff released his controller and pushed Gavin’s hand away from his mouth, laughing as he picked up the controller again. “Gavvers is falling asleep, guys. We better wrap this up and call it a night.”

Realizing that Geoff wasn’t going to spill the secret of his utter terror, Gavin relaxed slightly. He could handle the light-hearted trash talk about being tired, but he didn’t want the others to know that he scared so easily. They’d never let go of that sort of information.

It wasn’t until they had said their goodnights to Burnie and Gus and exited the game that Gavin actually remembered he was practically in Geoff’s lap. Offering a sheepish laugh, he slid away across the couch, turning his Xbox off and putting his controller and headset on top of it. “Thanks for, you know, not telling them…” He began, freezing at the absolutely devious grin Geoff wore.

“Of course, Gavvy-wavvy.” Geoff’s grin widened, as he leaned closer to the younger man. “Blackmail is so much better.”

Gavin stared, before burying his head in his hands with a groan.

Being one of the coolest people he knew did not, in any way imaginable, mean that Geoff couldn’t be a complete prick sometimes.


End file.
